The invention relates to an electromagnetically controlled valve device and, more particularly, to an electromagnetically actuated valve device for controlling a connection between a pressure supply source and a consumer facility having a main valve, a fixed valve seat, and a movable valve element is located between an inlet chamber which is connectable to the pressure supply source and an operating chamber which is connectable to a consumer facility, an actuator for controlling the movement of the valve element of the main valve, a pilot control chamber, an inlet pressure acting on a first surface of the actuator corresponding to the inlet chamber for causing the main valve to move toward its open position, the inlet pressure is supplied to the pilot control chamber for acting on a second surface for causing the main valve to move toward its closing direction, the second surface is larger than the first surface, the pilot control chamber is connectable with an operating chamber via a pilot control valve, the pilot control valve includes a moving pilot control valve element and a pilot control valve body which is connected to the armature of an electromagnetic control solenoid, the movable valve element of the main valve and pilot control valve element are coupled together in such a way that a movement of the movable valve element main valve is toward its open direction while the simultaneous movement of the pilot control valve element is toward its closed direction, the electromagnetic control solenoid has a continuous current stroke characteristic, the pilot control chamber is connected to the inlet chamber via a throttle passageway, the throttle passageway is dimensioned in such a way that it allows the flow of fluid pressure at least the same flow rate as that conveyed to the pilot control chamber by the pilot control valve when the cross sectional opening of the pilot valve is small and it allows the flow of fluid pressure fluid at a lower flow rate into the pilot control chamber when the cross sectional opening of the pilot control valve is increased.